Injection apparatuses of this kind are known in principle and serve for the supplying at the proper time point of a specific amount of fuel, which is injected under high pressure directly into the cylinder in a diesel engine, to the combustion chamber of a cylinder which is associated with the injection nozzle.
The objective of this invention is to provide as simply constructed a fuel injection apparatus of the initially named kind as possible which enables an ideal actuation of the nozzle element and which can be adapted in the simplest possible way to different requirements.